


let me take care of you

by introspectivebeet



Series: one-shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Comfort, Fluff, Kenma is depressed, M/M, oikawa bathes kenma, oikawa is super soft, they're so disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introspectivebeet/pseuds/introspectivebeet
Summary: in which kenma is having a depressive episode and tooru bathes him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Oikawa Tooru
Series: one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073261
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	let me take care of you

“Kencchan, babe, your hair is getting bad again.”

Kenma just looked to Tōru with a look in his eyes that said  _ I know, Tōru, I’m disappointed in myself too _ . 

“Come on, I’ll wash it for you. Let me take care of you when it’s hard to take care of yourself.”

Kenma held his arms up, ready to be carried by the taller man to the bathroom. Tōru picked him up without difficulty and set him gently on the toilet while he filled the bathtub with warm water, placing a bathbomb in as it filled. 

He turned back to his boyfriend as the tub filled, removing Kenma’s shirt and trying not to wince at the way he could count each and every one of his ribs. Next he lifted Kenma’s hips and slid off his pants and boxers, taking extra care to be as gentle as possible. 

He turned off the tap before picking up his boyfriend and placing him in the bathtub, undressing right after. He sat behind Kenma, legs wrapping around the smaller male. He grabbed the cup they kept in the bathtub for nights like these, filling it with water and tilting Kenma’s head back.

It was so bad today for Kenma that he couldn’t speak, not even a hum escaping his lips. Tōru always hated to see Kenma like this, but he knew that the shorter man couldn’t help it. College had been very hard for him, even though most of his classes were online and he barely left the apartment.

It was a shock when Kenma had told Tōru, Shōyō, and Kurō his plans of starting his own company, the three of them privy to the fact that Kenma could barely care for himself, let alone a whole business.

Nevertheless, the three of them sought out to support him in each and every way they could. Kurō helps Kenma with his classes, Shōyō helps him with writing emails to instructors and classmates, improving his people skills, and Tōru helps in every other way. The three of them made sure Kenma ate at least once a day, though he even struggled with that, but they were working on it. 

Tōru let his thoughts run laps in his mind as he snapped open the lid of the strawberry-scented shampoo they both loved, lathering it in his hands for a few moments before tangling his fingers in Kenma’s hair. He heard the younger man sigh a little, lips parted, as Tōru’s fingers massaged at his scalp. 

Tōru started humming a nonsensical tune, but it helped Kenma relax the rest of the way into Tōru’s presence. He knew how to calm Kenma better than anyone else, no matter how hard they tried, much to Kurō’s dismay.

He let the shampoo rest on Kenma’s scalp while he started pouring water on his shoulders and arms. He reached for the exfoliating brush from the edge of the bathtub, putting their cocoa and shea butter body wash on it. He started with Kenma’s back and shoulders, moving down his arms and back up to his chest. Tōru was delicate but still made sure to clean Kenma as best he could, leaving his skin with a slightly pink tinge.

Kenma giggled a little when Tōru started washing his stomach and his sides, a welcome sound to the brunette’s ears. 

“Kencchan, do you want me to help you bleach and dye your hair again?”

Kenma’s pink hair had faded, leaving the strands a sickly orange. Tōru sighed in relief when Kenma said a quiet  _ yes, please _ , smiling slightly. Kenma might not be the best with words, but that was fine, because Tōru wasn’t one for talking anyways. Their closest moments were those spent in each other’s presence, moments like the one they were in now, moments like when Tōru set to work on Kenma’s hair for the upteenth time.

When Tōru finished bathing Kenma, rinsing the last of the conditioner from his hair before watching him step out of the bathtub and wrap himself in a fluffy towel, much too large for his bony frame. Tōru quickly washed himself before following Kenma’s lead and grabbing his own towel. He dressed Kenma carefully, before dressing himself and plugging in the blow dryer.

He dried his own hair first, styling it in just the right way, then he dried Kenma’s. The led the younger male by the hand to the front door, where he put his jacket on and helped Kenma into his own jacket and shoes.

“Tōru? Where are we going?”

“We are going to go get some milk tea and some new hair dye, and I’m gonna buy you that new game you have been talking about for weeks. I reserved a copy the second you mentioned it, because you said it was really popular.”

Kenma’s eyes held tears as he wrapped his arms around Tōru, a quiet chant of  _ what did I ever do to deserve you?  _ and  _ I love you so much, Tōru  _ escaping his lips. Tōru just chuckled and pressed a kiss into Kenma’s now clean hair, humming a little.

“I love you too, mi amor. So very much. I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

Kenma giggled a little at the forehead kiss, before saying a quick  _ you better not, Tōru. _

No, Tōru would never leave Kenma.


End file.
